when somebody hurts you, i wanna fight
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Mikaelson's don't cry, darling. We carnage."—Hope suffers her first broken heart and the men in her family stand together to help her.


**A/N This is taken from my story ' _you turn my darkness into light_ '. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **when somebody hurts you, i wanna fight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18 Years Old**

 _Slam!_

Klaus jumped slightly, something that didn't happen often, and he looked up from his sketch book, his attention faltering from the pencil in his hand. His calm, peaceful afternoon had come to an abrupt end, something that he wasn't looking forward to. It had been the first peaceful day he had had in years. Elijah had gone looking for Marcel, something about business, and Kol was taking advantage of the newest crowd of tourists. Hayley and Rebekah were out shopping, he'd noticed that when his wallet had gone missing, something that confused him. The girls could have easily used compulsion, but he shrugged, as long as he was left alone. He had spent it sketching, something he hadn't done much in recent years, thanks to his youngest brother. Kol had used the 'dagger card' a lot since his niece was born, laughing at how his older brother wasn't as menacing as he used to be, but Klaus denied that he had come softer.

Though he refused to acknowledge it didn't mean that it wasn't true.

He arched an eyebrow as the sound of stomping feet made their way through the Mikaelson family home. His ears caught sound of his vampire lackey's whispering amongst themselves, telling him that they were nervous about the sudden change in atmosphere and he rolled his eyes. He just assumed that it was Kol on one of his tantrums. But it wasn't until the source of the noises came closer that his intention to yell at the brother who had distracted him from his sketch left him. He realized that it wasn't his brother when his senses picked up on it again.

It was tears.

The sound of sobbing hit his ears and Klaus instantly recognized it. Years of waking up to his baby daughter demanding his attention, years of cooing her and rocking the hybrid princess back to sleep as she cried came into good use whenever he wanted to know how she was feeling. If anyone could read his daughter, it was him because like her parents before her, she liked to hide what she was feeling. He frowned as the sobbing neared him, the sound making him growl protectively. The hybrid was never good at controlling his emotions, and at that moment he was ready to tear the city apart to find what had made his daughter cry. But, knowing that he had to comfort her first, he clenched his fists and tried to remain calm as he heard her footsteps coming his way.

Hope was crying.

His daughter was hurt.

Someone had _hurt_ his daughter and made her _cry_.

He sat up straight, his sketchbook falling to the floor as his daughter made her way to the room her father was in. Hope didn't have to call for him, she instantly knew whenever one of her family members were near her, thanks to the hybrid inside of her. He could tell that she was also angry, something that she inherited from her father.

Klaus felt like his heart was being torn out as his daughter entered the room, tears steaming down her cheeks as she looked for her father."Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

Hope didn't answer, instead she just ran towards the older hybrid, jumping into his arms. Though she was eighteen, it didn't mean that she didn't still wanted to be comforted by her father. Her face hid in his neck, tears wetting his shirt, and Klaus hushed her, brushing her long hair out of her face.

"What's happened? Did someone hurt you?"

His voice held a dangerous edge to it. It didn't matter how powerful and indestructible his daughter was because, in his mind, she was still the same six year old who ran to him during the night when she heard a storm outside. Hope just shook her head and she slowly began to calm down the longer he held her close, wiping her tears away.

"Ja-Jason. He...He.."

Klaus shut his eyes, trying to calm down as his daughter mentioned the young boy she had been dating for almost a year. Though he had been against it, as had Kol and, at first Elijah, he had reluctantly allowed it after his daughter had begged him. Elijah, though he was against it at the start, gave in when he saw the smile on his niece's face. He had invited the young man over for dinner, and Hayley and Rebekah had warned the men to be on their best behaviour. He was polite and didn't break down under pressure when Kol quizzed him. His youngest brother, like Klaus himself, was fiercely protective of Hope. His daughter had wanted his approval and not wanting to make the same mistakes he had with Rebekah, Klaus had allowed it, though had kept a close eye on the boy.

He resisted the urge to hunt down Jason, but knew that his daughter needed him.

With a calm-enough voice, Klaus asked."What about him, love?"

Hope lifted her head from his shoulder, her ocean blue eyes, identical to his own, shining.

"I went to surprise him to give him his late birthday present because he went to visit family this year and I found him with another girl. He-He was kissing her, dad. He told me that he _loved_ me before he left and I found him kissing some other girl."

Hope's lower lip wobbled and fresh tears slipped down her cheeks as she remembered catching them. They hadn't saw her, and she had been too upset to react, instead she instantly wanted her father. Her first instinct was to tear the girl apart with a flick of her wrist, but the hurt that she felt was too much to bear. She had just left, and for the first time she could remember, Hope cried. She had been upset before, but she had never cried, instead, she felt anger whenever she was upset, something she got from her parents. Klaus cursed the young boy, regretting allowing their relationship. As he looked at his daughter crying into his shoulder, he was reminded of all the times his sister did the same thing, human and vampire. He felt his heart clench once again, remembering how heartbroken Rebekah had been after her first heartbreak and now it was happening to his daughter.

He silently cursed Elijah for persuading him to allow his daughter to date.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a bloody idiot."

 _...for crossing a Mikaelson._ Klaus silently added.

"I'm sorry, baby wolf. What do you want me to do? Name it and i'll make it happen."

Before she could answer, the two heard the sound of feet making their way to the room, and a second later, Marcel and Kol entered. They were bickering about something irrelevant, as always, and cut themselves off when they saw Hope's usually smiling face. She was curled up into her father's side, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. Klaus saw their eyes darken at the sight, and they sent a questioning look the older vampire. Kol's jaw tightened when a sniffle came from his niece, and Marcel's fists clenched.

"What's happened, darling?"

Kol's face no longer held a smirk, instead a worried expression, something that only happened for Hope. The two were more like best friends than uncle and niece. Rebekah and Hayley nicknames them 'partners in crime' because they were always whispering about something. While Marcel turned to Klaus for answers, Hope sped into her uncle's open arms, and they locked around her in a protective embrace.

"What's up?" Marcel asked Klaus.

"Jason Lennox. The bloody idiot broke her heart."

Kol looked up, hearing the words loud and clear and he narrowed his eyes. He, like Klaus, had been against the idea of his niece dating. He didn't care how old she got, Hope was still a child in his eyes. He felt the same with Rebekah, despite the fact that she was over one thousand years old, his sister was still the same seven year old who ran around after him in their village with daisy chains. Also, Kol knew what young boys thought of, he was playing around with girls at Jason's age when he was human. He only got worse as a vampire and there was no way that any boy was going to treat his niece the way Kol himself treated women. He pulled back from Hope and wiped her tears away, shaking his head.

"Mikaelson's don't cry, darling. We _carnage_."

Hope, for the first time in a long while, laughed. Though Elijah scolded his brother for saying such things in front of their niece, she found her uncle amusing. Against Elijah's rules, he had told her a few stories from throughout his family's years as vampires, but had left out a lot of bad ones, he knew when not to cross a line.

"What happened anyway?" He asked, spinning her around in his arms to distract her.

"I found him kissing another girl. Molly Herold. The one that came to the ball last year with her parents who own the antique shop."

Distantly remembering who she was talking about, Kol scrunched up his face, only making her smile once again."The one with the bad dye job? Even I wouldn't take a bite out of her."

Marcel and Klaus watched as Kol tried his best to cheer up his niece. They youngest Mikaelson brother normally had no patience for anyone else besides himself but since the second he first laid eyes on his niece, he had doted on her. He still had no tolerance for human life or cared for outsiders and still drove their family crazy with his snide remarks but there was no question he adored Hope. He, like the rest of his family, wouldn't hear a bad word said against her. He was the 'fun' uncle, and told her embarrassing stories about her family from when they were human, which Klaus told his brother off for. When she was born, he was always waking her up and holding her, which caused bickering with Rebekah. She was an adorable child, and as she grew older, it was no different. She had turned into beautiful young woman, there was no doubt about that. Her face structure was all her mother, with high cheekbones and olive skin. Her dark locks framed her face, again like Hayley's but was slightly longer than her mothers. Her eyes, ocean blue, identical to her fathers could make anyone do her bidding.

The Mikaelson family was all good looking, and Hope was no different.

"You, my darling, inherited the Mikaelson looks. We're all gorgeous. She, on the other hand, is _hideous_."

"Kol, is that the way to talk about a child?" Elijah's voice came from the doorway, making them all turn around.

"In this situation, brother, I think so."

Elijah calmly stepped into the room, making his presence known without a word. He was dressed in a suit, something that hadn't changed since Hope could remember, and this one was dark blue. He smiled at his niece, eyes full of love but as he noticed her watery eyes, a clear sign that she had been crying, his expression turned slightly worried. He turned to Klaus, demanding an explanation as to what had taken place that had made his niece upset.

"What's happened? Has there been an attack on-"

Klaus stood up, standing beside Marcel as his eldest brother's gaze trailed over his niece, looking for any blood."No, brother. Jason, Hope's ex- _friend_ betrayed her."

"What do you mean bet- _Oh_."

Years of comforting Rebekah because of men hit Elijah.

As he looked closely at his niece, he realized that he should have seen the signs. A sudden rage hit him as Kol held the girl closer. She'd never experienced hurt before, especially not emotionally. Her senses were heightened since she had became a full hybrid, and they hadn't warned her about the emotions, and he cursed mentally for not teaching her how to prepare for it. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and looked around the room, noticing the anger in her uncles and brothers' eyes, all ready to attack. He could only imagine how her aunt and mother were going to react, especially Rebekah, who had experienced a lot of pain at the hands of men. He knew that Kol and Klaus wanted to tear him limb from limb, as did Marcel, by the looks of it. Elijah was torn against wanting to tell them that Jason was just a teenager and following them on their task.

He hadn't decided yet.

"I'm sorry, Hope. I wish I could do something to ease your pain."

Kol piped up, raising a hand in suggestion, mischief in his eyes. "There is, brother. Just let me get my baseball bat and i'll shove it-"

Though he was smirking inwardly, Elijah cut his brother off." _KOL!_ Not around our niece. Is there anything we can do?"

Moving into his embrace, she hugged her eldest uncle tight before shaking her head.

"It's okay, uncle 'Lijah. I'll be fine."Hope sniffed, tears gone but there was still pain in her eyes.

"I'm going to watch a movie with Davina until Mum and Aunt 'Bekah get home. "

With those last words, she kissed all their cheeks lovingly before speeding out the room. Davina had moved in when she was first born and had helped her with her powers as she grew up. They were close, and when her mother and aunt wasn't around, she normally hung out with her. They waved her off, waiting until she was out of earshot before turning to one another.

"She's just trying to put on a strong front, brother. She was almost in tears as she left." Klaus growled.

Now that the girl was out of the room, all their anger came forward. Kol was leaning against the wall, looking calm and collected, but a dangerous twinkle was playing in his dark eyes. Marcel had his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head as he remembered how happy his sister had been when he last saw her with Jason. Though he wasn't happy about it, the boy seemed polite enough for his blessing. Klaus was pacing back and forth, close to exploding. The wolf inside him was controlling his emotions, telling him to take a bite out of the boy who dared to make his 'baby wolf' cry. Elijah seemed the calmest, but like Kol, he seemed tense.

"Niklaus, he is just a teenager."

His hybrid brother stilled, eyes almost amber."I don't care. I warned him, remember? I told him that if I saw my daughter anything less than beaming around him then his life was no longer."

Kol chuckled from beside him, nodding."That's true, Elijah. He went white and couldn't sit still for the rest of the dinner."

The four vampires, unable to help it, chuckled lightly at Kol's comment. The memory of Jason squirming underneath their sharp gazes was forever an inside joke. Hope had scolded them, saying that they were treating Jason as if they were interogating him, something that had been true. Klaus had even came up with a list of questions to ask him. Elijah cleared his throat, flicking invisible dust off of his suit once again as he tried to remain the peacemaker.

"He is a child, Niklaus. I would like to tear apart each boy who hurts Hope, just like we do with Rebekah. But we mustn't forget that he is a _human._ Boys his age are likely to do these types of things."

Klaus rolled his eyes, snarling."So does Kol! I can't count the amount of times i've had to compel the women he uses and hurts because he thinks with _something else_ rather than his bloody head!"

" _Hey!_ "Kol piped up, frowning."That isn't nice, Nik. I cannot help that I wear my heart on my sleeve. Excuse me for trying to find a women suitable enough for my... _needs_. Love like that is rare these days."

The three other men looked at him, eyebrows raised, amused. The youngest Mikaelson brother tried to remain innocent, his expression one of longing, similar to Elijah, who was still searching for love. He kept this up for a few moments, keeping eye contact with the others before he finally chuckled, laughter falling from his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest, agreeing with his brother.

"He's right, brother. It doesn't matter if we're human, vampire, witch or werewolf. We're still the same and by the sounds of it, he's done it before. But not very good at hiding it."

Elijah looked at them, trying to think of another reason to not kill the young boy, but he came up with none. At his nod, Marcel, Klaus and Kol grinned at one another, a murderous look in their eyes. It didn't matter how old Hope got, she would always be the same child who couldn't sleep without her father reading to her, who clung to her uncles' legs and ran into brothers arms whenever he came to visit. She was still the same baby who fell asleep on her father's chest whenever he fell into a slumber after calming her down when she was a few months old. As Klaus made calls to his vampires, telling them to check to see if Jason was home alone, Kol disappeared from the room.

Elijah and Marcel listened for Hope, distantly hearing her pained voice as she spoke with Davina. They glanced at one another, unspoken words mentioned as Klaus got off the phone, slipping on his jacket.

"His parents are still away and by the looks of it, he's alone. Just like we wanted."

Elijah sighed. He did wish that he could go at least a week without any drama, but it didn't look likely.

"All right, but please do remember that Hope still cares for this boy, despite what he has done."

Klaus sneered at his brother, but nodded, opening his mouth to speak but before he could, the sound of bored humming entered the room. They turned around to see his Kol carrying an aluminium baseball bat over his shoulder. He was leaning against the door frame, glancing at his fingers, waiting for them. They rolled their eyes, the three amused and irritated as he walked towards them, a skip in his step. Kol gave them a tight smile, unable to stand still, something that always happened when he was vengeful.

"Let's go. We must return before Rebekah and Hayley."

Elijah motioned for them to follow them, and they did, each imagining what they were going to do to the young boy who hurt Hope. The eldest let out a tired breath, glancing at the bat."Brother, do you have to take your bats whenever we go to have a...discussion with someone?"

Kol stopped whistling, keeping a firm grip on his bat as they walked out of the compound.

"I don't _have_ to, Elijah but they amuse me. I enjoy them. Besides, they get the job done. Just ask Damon Salvatore."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
